


Loss (And Love) In Raccoon City

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, I actually kinda ship this, Minor violence and gore, Nemesis Has Feelings For A Certain Valentine, One Shot, RE3 Hype, Semi Rarepair, There’s like three deaths, thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: After escaping the Nemesis a few times throughout the night, Jill ends up in a precarious situation...and her knight in shining armor is someone she’d never imagine...Nemesis
Relationships: Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Loss (And Love) In Raccoon City

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: “Local 7ft monster has feelings for tiny spunky woman”
> 
> I’m actually quite proud with this one. While this is a weird concept, I personally feel this ship is kinda relegated to the fringes of the fandom, and is kinda cute (big stronk and small stronk).
> 
> Hope y’all like it
> 
> Btw, RE3 Remake confirmed for 2020, time to make my wallet beg for mercy

In a world fallen into anarchy, a single mistake almost always means death, even with all her training, Jill wasn’t some kind of perfect super soldier. For almost a whole week at this point, she was fighting for her life against the literal living dead, and such conditions proved too much for even someone with the training she was gifted.

As Jill ran through a damp alleyway, she heard a horrible noise, something akin to ripping through flesh...that bastard was still kicking. She saw it almost six times now, a hulking freak show who seemed to want anyone not attached to Wesker dead, preferably in the slowest and most painful fashion possible. At this point, she had barely any ammo left, previously wasting large amounts on that behemoth. Before she could worry about any further about a lack of defensive measures, she heard gurgling coming up from behind her. As Jill swung to face the source of the odd noises, she saw some kind of armored zombie, wearing a full body bulletproof suit, bearing an Umbrella logo on his chest. Unfortunately, Jill couldn’t fight back easily as she had accidentally backed herself into a corner. But before the lumbering corpse could even land a blow on Jill...a tentacle pierced its head.

The tentacle wriggled around it the zombie’s head, ripping skeletal fragments and chunks of flesh off like some sickening piñata. Obviously, the armored foe didn’t survive, and slumped loudly onto the floor. Taking its place was that monster she hated seeing more than any zombie...Nemesis. It was just as ugly as she remembered, it’s black trench-coat covered in blood and viscera. However, instead of taking advantage of her shitty situation, it simply reached an arm out towards her. Before she could attempt to fend it off, Nemesis grasped her by the waist and directed her onto its back, waiting with an odd patience as Jill slowly accustomed herself to this...interesting development.

This new behavior confused her greatly. Perhaps Nemesis’s control device was damaged or malfunctioned at some point and whoever was giving it orders couldn’t make contact with him, leaving him as a semi-sentient behemoth who maybe even remembered what Umbrella did to him. Despite sounding really nice and succinct, Jill couldn’t actually fathom what caused this change of heart and was merely grasping at thin (at best) threads.

“So...did you finally calm down, big guy?” Jill snarked, inappropriate given the situation, but she wasn’t the best at remaining serious for long periods of time. The monstrosity didn’t respond, only inhaling and exhaling deeply (which makes sense, seeing as it’s a mutated weapon, not a conversationalist).

Out of the corner of the alley, attracted by the noise, stood some other cluster of undead. Undeterred from this odd change of heart, Nemisis simply blasted them into bits with his seemingly unending supply of rockets.

—

Some time later, Nemesis carried his petite passenger into some kind of bunker located at the edge of town (and of course, there was Umbrella iconography everywhere). Stomping his way through the dimly lit corridors before slamming a high-tech looking door into opening. As abruptly as he picked her up, Jill found herself rather forcefully placed on top of a military bed. 

“Hey! Watch it. Im not some genetically engineered behemoth like you!”

Nemesis didn’t even acknowledge her petty comment, simply setting his rocket launcher onto a prebuilt mount on the wall.

“...Oh. Is this where you run off to when you disappear? Gotta say...not a fan of the Umbrella stuff.”

Again, she was ignored by the monster, who was simply standing over her, his twisted features frozen (as usual). Before she could make another poorly timed comment, she decided it was better to just stay quiet. She took his awkward silence as a good time to assess her situation. The room was (visually) as grandiose as could be expected of an Umbrella compound, decorated wall to wall with nonsense propaganda and “philosophy”. Behind her new companion was a map, with thumbtacks places over “key” areas, oddly the underground lab wasn’t mentioned anywhere, perhaps Umbrella didn’t like the lower ranking “employees” knowing about every possible liability they are involved in.

“Hey. Does that map say “Decontamination Zone”” Jill asks, pointing awkwardly at the map. The zone she was referring to was a large chunk of the map, colored blue and surrounding the somewhat far away gas station.

“...I guess I shouldn’t have expected an answer out of you...Sorry big guy...”

Again, Nemesis didn’t care about what she had to say, he was a nearly mindless beast, who only spared this petite woman because of an odd feeling she elicited from him...a feeling his creators would absolutely call mutinous and worthy of a quick “disposal”. Although he never directly acknowledged Jill, he was always alert and listening, a trait picked up from both Umbrella’s conditioning and their fascination with testing their B.O.W “medicine” on someone who used to have a family and friends that are probably long dead now.

“I have a plan. What if I scrounge up the supplies here, and I...we can make a mad dash towards that Decontamination Zone?...perhaps there is some way to get support before Umbrella gets wise to how much of a hellhole this place is.”

It was difficult for Jill to fathom just how out of control her life has gotten since arriving in the Arklay Mountains. Not only has most of her nearest friends died in increasingly visceral and morbid ways, and Wesker has repeatedly tried to kill them despite appearing to be quite helpful beforehand...and now she was (maybe) cajoling a chemically enhanced bioweapon into helping her get to somewhere safe, if such a haven still existed. It didn’t help that things have gotten so crazy that she is forced to basically talk to herself, as her present company isn’t quite formidable in terms of speech.

“...it’s not a perfect plan, I know. But those freaks outside don’t have an uber-powerful beefy friend...like you. If we can put aside our obvious disagreements and make it home in one piece, I wouldn’t be totally against having someone like you as a friend of mine...”

It seemed Nemesis’s veil of ignorance fell slightly at her repeated compliments, as he awkwardly moved his head to no longer face the smaller female, instead looking at nowhere in particular.

“I’ll take that as a “sure thing, Jill, you are so smart and cool as well”. Before we can ditch, I gotta get ready to head out into that horror show again, gimme a minute.”

—

As Jill expected, having a monstrous bodyguard behind you at all times made those shambling freaks into mere obstacles to be blown apart. Some time after leaving the relative safety of the impromptu bunker, they safely arrived at the now quite derelict gas station. All that remained in the parking lot was a trashy red pickup truck.

“Well damn...not a single sign of civilization at all. Wait...that truck! If we can find the keys we can hopefully get out of this dump.”

So the search began...if “search” means Jill filing through countless boxes of junk and nameless mechanical doodads while Nemesis stood like a store mannequin, idly breathing to himself. Once she was finished finding a grand total of nothing, she slowly crept towards the station itself. Before she could reach the door, Nemesis suddenly grabbed her by her waist again, seemingly holding her from going any further.

“Eugh...what’s the big idea?!”

After she snapped at him, Jill heard a growling noise come from inside the store. It seemed Nemesis somehow detected some kind of threat inside, and didn’t want her going in after it.

“...Oh...sorry buddy, but I gotta find those keys, and knowing my luck, that ugly...whatever probably has it’s grubby mitts on them...”

Uncaring about her objections, Nemesis roughly motioned for her to stay near the truck, not ceasing until she gave in and simply plops herself onto the truck bed. Once she was “safe”, the behemoth stomped over to the door and booted the door open. As expected, there was an audible snarling coming from inside, and Nemesis wasn’t deterred in the slightest. While Nemesis was busy hunting whatever creature now lived inside the station, Jill was idly thinking about what to do next. Perhaps she could live on some island...if those movies are correct, zombies can’t swim that well.

While Jill posited on what to do about her new large companion, the snarling she heard before somehow seemed to be coming uncomfortably closer, as if it wasn’t inside the store at all. Before she could put up a defense, she was leapt on by a mangy looking Cerberus. She wriggled as much as she could, somehow avoiding its flimsy attempts at biting her. Before the beast could land anything relative to a lethal blow, the gas station wall near them exploded, with Nemesis stomping over the rubble he created. Spooked by the noise, the Cerberus jolted off of Jill and growled at Nemesis. Unfazed by the dog’s disturbing features, Nemesis simply sauntered towards it and roughly grasped it by the throat. The canine tried to whimper in defeat, but Nemesis brutally snapped its neck from its shoulders, the re-dead corpse plummeting to the ground.

Still knocked onto the ground, Jill tried to catch her breath.

“Holy shit...uh..thanks...”

Jill glanced at the canine, spotting a glistening grey object attached its collar...a pair of old fashioned keys.

“Woah...the keys!”

Jill leapt at the keys, ripping them free from their flimsy hold on the collar of the dead Cerberus. She quickly rose to her feet, powered almost entirely by adrenaline at this point. She took some time to make sure her clothes didn’t come loose before entering the truck’s driver seat. As if by magic, the keys worked just like new. While she was originally excited at the chance of surviving this hell, she hadn’t finished thinking about what to do about the 7 foot monster with a trench coat.

“Hey, buddy...I guess this is good...”

While she was attempting to give a fitting parting message to the behemoth, it was busy bending the metal in the truck-bed to allow someone of his size to ride in it. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he leapt into his new seat, before staring knowingly at the (not) surprised female (he’s been ripping things to shreds ever since she met him, a truck isn’t anything special to him).

“Oh. I guess you wanna tag along?”

Nemesis didn’t answer...like usual. But Jill took the fact that she was still in one piece as a definite “yes”. As if some scene from a cheesy western movie, Jill started the vehicle without any further Fido attacks, and began driving as far away from Raccoon City as possible. Nemesis was seated in the back, staring blankly at Jill as she held her head out of the window to feel the wind in her hair.

“Ya know, “Nemesis”...I think you deserve a new name...I was thinking “Nemmy”...that cool with you?” Jill shouted over the ambient sounds of the trucks engine. As expected, Nemesis didn’t reply, except this time...Jill knew he liked the attention

After all, he was human once...


End file.
